The Horrendous Dinner
by The Blonde Midget
Summary: Seto and Jou prepare to spend a quiet night at home, just being with each other. But then, Seto's secretary calls and...well, that's all I'm telling you. SetoJou obviously.


-sighs- I know, I know! I should write something longer, and not these measly oneshots…but I'm working on it! XD As we speak, I am actually working on a multi-chap fic for Christmas about Seto, Jou and Jou's family. I'll see if I can get it up in time…if I do, it will probably be my first lemon-story. –blushes-

Anyway! Enjoy this measly little oneshot!

The Summary: Jou joins Seto for a business dinner, which doesn't turn out exactly as thee pair had planned.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you all know the drill…

Pairings: SetoJou.

Warnings: Boy/Boy love, some cursing, and grammar mistakes by moi. Also, some boy on boy action, but not much!

Okay then! Those of you that still are up to read this story, enjoy and review at the end!

**Kaiba Mansion**

**17:20**

**Normal POV**

Inside Kaiba Mansion, silence was echoing through the halls. And that was not a strange thing, seeing that all the maids and butlers were having a day off. The older of the Kaiba's had started to give them days off quite often, these days...

The complete silence were broken by a sound. Well, of course it was broken by a sound, seeing that if there haven't been any sound, it would still have been quiet.

Yes, sense the logic...

Anyway, the sound that was heard came from Seto Kaiba's bedroom. And it weren't Seto who had made the sound. No, it was a certain blond, namely Katsuya Jounouchi; Seto's new boyfriend.

"Oooh...Seto...Gods..." A long moan was heard after that.

A low chuckle was heard now, unmistakably Seto Kaiba. "You like that, puppy?"

"Oh, yes! Seto...OH, harder, please! Oh...yes, right there, that spot! Oh...uuhn...Seto, harder!"

"Jou, you're so tense, so tight...relax, pup..."

Yes, I know what you're all thinking. But no, it's not what you think.

Jou moaned again, when Seto's fingers moved slowly over the tense muscles of his back. He almost arched up to the touch, that sent electrical shivers down his spine. Those fingers worked miracles on his back...

Yes, Seto Kaiba was giving Jou a back massage. What were you all thinking?

Seto smirked self-consciously, and moved his skilled fingers in soothing circles on one of Jou's muscles. He was straddling the other ones back, one leg on each side of his waist, while he rubbed at the strong muscles.

Jou gave more apprehensive moans as Seto kept massaging carefully at his neck, and shoulders. "Damn, Seto…mmh...where did ya...oh...learn to...uh...massage like this? Ah…"

A low chuckle escaped the older teen. "Nowhere, pup. It's all natural skill."

"Nevah' knew ya were so good wit' yer hands..."

The brunet snorted, and glared slightly at the back of the blonde's head. "Why, thank you. I shall remember that one..." Seto went quiet and watched the sight in front of him.

Slightly tanned and warm skin, wonderful muscles, and a beautiful face, with eyes closed in pleasure...

All his.

Seto bent down and kissed Jou's fragrant neck softly, earning himself a surprised 'huh?' and a shiver of delight. His hands started massaging Jou's back again, though it seemed much more like groping this time, while he kissed the other boy's neck and shoulders, nipping, and sucking at more sensitive areas.

Jou was soon reduced to a moaning and gasping puddle of gush, and he was melting under the usually cold CEO's warm touch. Things like these were rare, so Jou tried to enjoy them as long as they lasted.

"Se-Seto..." He moaned, when Seto kissed at one particularly sensitive area of his neck. Seto smirked and sucked at the spot, earning himself another long and shaky moan. The brunet soon felt that this wasn't enough, so he turned the smaller boy around so he was on his back, and kissed him forcefully.

Jou sighed contently and kissed back with all of his might. When Seto's tongue thrust into his mouth, Jou wrapped his arms around the other's neck and moaned yet again, feeling his lover's warm and exotic taste of cinnamon that sent his senses reeling. He was about to repay Seto's favour when a sound interrupted their heated moment.

The ringing of a cell phone.

Seto pulled away with a groan, and reached for the phone on the bedside table with an annoyed frown. Jou, on the other hand, looked furious.

"Seto! Ya promised not to work today! I though that the phone was off." Jou whined, and glared at Seto. A glare clearly saying; 'You're not getting any tonight, you bastard!'

The brunet sighed, and grabbed the phone. "Kaiba." Seto growled into the phone, probably scaring the person on the other end. His voice gave away just how happy he was about the interruption.

Please take a moment to feel the sarcasm dripping from the previous sentence. Thank you.

The voice on the other line belonged to his secretary, a woman about his age, about a year older. "_I'm terribly sorry, sir, but it's important!_"

Seto massaged the bridge of his nose. "It better be, Ms Natoshi. I'm doing something very important at the moment that needs all of my...attention." Seto glanced at Jou with a smirk, making the blond boy blush.

"_Yes, Mr Kaiba_. _I just received a phone call from a Mr Takao, one of our biggest concurrent..._"

"What did he want?" Seto interrupted, wanting to get back to his earlier doings.

"_I was getting to that. Well, he want to have dinner with you, to discuss an offer._"

"What offer?" Seto asked, and frowned. He couldn't recall that he had started such things with a Mr Takao. Hell, he hadn't even talked to the man!

"_I don't know, Mr Kaiba. He called this morning, telling me to tell you to come to a dinner tonight..._" That was as far as she reached before Seto exploded.

"TONIGHT?!" Seto roared and his eyes flared. "I told you that I took the day off, and could not be disturbed by anything work related. Didn't you listen to me?!"

Jou sighed deeply as Seto kept yelling at the poor secretary, and looked down on the messy sheets on the bed. He knew what this meant. Always when Seto got a call about work, it meant that Seto would go out and work. Because, that was what a CEO did. So, Jou did what an understanding boyfriend should do.

"Seto, if it's important, ya should go..." Jou said slowly. Seto stopped his mad rant how idiotic the secretary was, looked at him quickly, and smiled slightly. He put his hand on the receiver and sighed.

"Jou, I...will you be alright with it? I can stay home..."

Jou shook his head, and gave him a weak grin. "Nah, it's alright. I's not a big deal."

Truth to be told, it was quite a big deal for Jou, seeing that this started to get more and more common. But he knew how important Seto's work was to him. He didn't want to disappoint his lover by making him stay home.

Seto's eyes sparkled with love, and he kissed Jou on the forehead before talking into the phone again, voice calm and cold again; his business-tone. "Alright. I'll go. When is the dinner?"

The secretary sounded relived. Probably because Seto wasn't yelling anymore. "_Great, sir. The dinner is at seven pm, at 'La bleu mere'. You know, the French restaurant?_"

Seto nodded. "Yes. I've heard of it."

"_And, another thing, Mr Kaiba._"

"WHAT?!" Kaiba growled into the phone, scaring the poor woman nearly to death.

"_Y-You'll need an escort! A table lady, or just a guest. And I thought that, maybe I could..._"

"You can forget about that, Ms Natoshi. I'll go alone, thank you. Now, have a nice day." And he hung up, putting the phone down on the bed table again with a deep sigh. His muscles clenched and unclenched, and he felt frustrated. Why couldn't he just get to be home with his boyfriend one night? Not even one night...

Seto growled, and clenched his muscles again. Oh, just why couldn't he get to chop a few heads off…

Jou crept up behind him, and kissed his cheek, instantly making the CEO relax and forget all about his homicidal thoughts. "What was it, Seto? I heard something about a dinner..."

"A business dinner with some boring man, over twice my age." Seto explained, and leaned backwards in Jou's warm arms. "I'd rather stay home with you, Katsuya. You know that, don't you?"

Jou smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Silence stretched between them, and small breaths and beating of hearts was heard. Both boys were content, just lying in each others arms, listening to the sounds of the other one living.

It was then, the great Katsuya Jounouchi, got a brilliant idea.

"Seto, I've got an idea!" He said, and jumped up from the bed with a loud squeak.

Seto watched his blond boyfriend carefully, being quite sure that he was going insane. "Oh? And what would that be, pup?"

Normally, when Jou said he got these ideas, it was thing that Seto didn't agree on.

Like that time when Jou decided to use a blender to crack eggs. Without using a lid.

Seto's poor kitchen never looked the same again.

Jou's eyes sparkled, and he smiled with all of his face. "Ya said ya didn' want to go to this meeting with those old, boring guys, right?"

"Right." Seto agreed, blinking slowly, waiting to find Jou's point.

Jou's smile grew, if possible, wider. "Well, what if I said ya didn' have to go alone? That someone could come wit' ya, so ya wouldn' be so bored?"

Seto looked at Jou, a slow smile creeping up in his face as he started to understand what the blond was getting on to. "That would be quite pleasant. But who would this mystery person be, pray tell?"

"Me!" Jou chirped happily. His face contained a look of triumph, and he was still smiling broadly.

Seto sighed, and his smile faded a little. "Jou, I can't let you do that. It would be too much to ask for, I don't want you to be bored the whole evening on my account..."

Jou shook his head violently, and jumped up on the bed, causing another loud squeak. "With you, I could nevah' be bored! And, besides, ya'll get more time together wit' me!"

Seto smiled, and felt his heart flutter a Jou's words. That was his puppy, always caring and unselfish. "Thank you, Katsu."

"You're welcome, Seto-dear!"

"Jou?"

"Yeah, love?"

"Never call me Seto-dear again."

**18:30**

**Normal POV**

"Seto, the tux is killin' me..." Jou whined, and tugged at the black bowtie around his neck. "This thing's itchy..."

Seto chuckled, and swatted away Jou's hand from the bow. "Pup, you're making the bow slant."

Jou growled, and glared playfully at Seto. "Hey, be nice, or ya're goin' alone to the damn dinner..."

Seto's eyes widened and he gasped in mock fear. He then laughed lightly seeing the glare Jou gave him. Both boys were dressed in spot-free tuxedos, Seto's black, and Jou's in the same colour. Although, Seto looked more used to the tux, and Jou was fidgeting inside the formal suit. It was a little big on him, seeing that it was Seto's, so he looked quite out of his element.

They walked together, hands locked, to the limo and sat down. The driver drove quickly through town, only barely avoiding oncoming traffic. Though Seto and Jou were oblivious to this, seeing that they were far too busy doing...other things.

Seto nibbled at Jou's neck, constantly insisting on that the bowtie wasn't straight enough and needed to be fixed, and Jou tried to squirm away, cursing at him and constantly telling him that; "I'm not goin' to tha' dinner wit' a hickey!"

Of course, Seto didn't intend on leaving a hickey. He just wanted to...kiss a little. Yeah, that's right, just kiss a little. And maybe lick some. Aaand just maybe suck a little on that overly sensitive spot on the side of Jou's neck.

...why was everyone looking at him so weirdly?

Fortunately for Jou, they reached the restaurant before Seto could leave any embarrassing marks. Though, Seto whispered in his ear that Jou (and his neck) would make up for that later.

Jou was quite unsure of whether he liked or disliked the sound of that…

They both entered, side by side, not holding hands or making any other physical contact. Their relationship wasn't known to people yet, except their family and closest friends. The reason was that Seto wanted to keep Jou safe from the media, and from crazy kidnappers.

And the fanatic fangirls, not to forget.

Their friends had been okay with it. At least, most of them. Unfortunately, Honda had freaked when Jou told him, and had broken Jou's and his friendship, for good. Jou had been heartbroken about it, and Seto had tried to comfort him the best he could. And, even now a few weeks after they told their friends, Honda refused to talk to Jou. Even though Jou tried to hide it, Seto knew that Jou felt very hurt about it.

Seto walked up to a waiter, with Jou hot in heel. The waiter stood and looked important with his head help up in a snobby way, dressed in a white tux, and black haired combed backwards in a stylish fashion.

"Is Mr Takao here?" Seto asked, with his usual 'get-to-business-no-joking-around' voice, sending his usual levelled glare at the waiter.

The waiter looked him up and down, when a look of recognition reached his face and he smiled in a very suck-up-ish way. "Why yes, sir. Mr Kaiba, I presume?" His voice carried a slight French tone, making him sound very weird, according to Jou.

Seto nodded and rose one eyebrow expectantly. "Well? Aren't you going to show us to him?"

"Us..." The waiter slowly said, and looked at Jou. The blond smiled nervously from behind Seto, and bowed his head a little as a greeting. The waiter made a sneer, when he saw Jou's messy hair, and slightly disgruntled clothes. "Meaning you and...him?"

Jou blushed slightly, with anger and embarrassment at the disrespectful tone of the waiters voice. It clearly said that he, not being a rich nor famous person, was not welcome. Jou felt very uneasy, and threw a glance at Seto.

Seto's blue eyes narrowed. "Yes, meaning me and him. Is that a problem?" His voice was so cold, that you practically could hear ice-cubes clatter in it.

The waiter snapped his head in Seto's direction, the suck-up-ish look back on his face. "Oh, not at all, Mr Kaiba. I was just...surprised, seeing that Mr Takao only informed me of five persons coming...

"Five?" Seto asked, rising a brow in surprise.

"Why, yes, sir. Mr Takao, his wife, daughter and son, and yourself, of course."

Seto's eyes narrowed. How come that he had been neglected to be informed of this? He would make sure that his secretary would pay direly for that.

"Well, I decided to bring a guest. Now, lead us to Mr Takao, so we can get home earlier."

The waiter bowed, and a very oily smile came to his lips. "Of course, Mr Kaiba. This way, if you please." And he brushed past, rudely knocking Jou's shoulder when walking past. Seto's eyes narrowed at that, but he didn't say anything.

But when he found out the name of the waiter, there would be hell to pay.

They walked through the restaurant, and people watched them carefully as they walked past. Jou made sure to walk close to Seto, and kept his head down, embarrassed by the way people stared at him. He heard low, but still very clear whispers from the rich and snobby people.

"Look, Seto Kaiba! But who is that blond guy? I don't recognize him..."

"Probably some poor person that Kaiba decided to be nice to...never knew he was into charity..."

"Aww, how sweet. But why bring the poor boy _here_, of all places? This is a respectful place, after all..."

He even heard people say;

"Hmpf, look at that lowlife. Who does he think he is, coming here?"

"Probably just some poor boy Kaiba is using for pleasure..."

"Hm...can't blame him, though. He's quite some eye-candy...maybe I can borrow him for a night..."

Seto also heard the low whispers, and sent glares to some people, making them cower in their seats. Upon hearing those last comments, his eyes turned a shade darker and his glare a step sharper. How dared they insult his puppy?! Or even more think that they could, to quote; _borrow_ him?

Then he looked at Jou. The blond walked with his head held down, and his cheeks red with embarrassment. Seto knew that Jou's self-confidence had never been very strong, and that he easily reacted to insults. (after all, Seto had spent years insulting him.) And he knew only one way to make him feel better…something his friends had been doing for him for years.

No, I am nor talking about giving him a friendship speech.

Encouragement.

Seto frowned, stopped to turn around completely towards his boyfriend, and put a hand under his chin, making him look up. Seeing unshed tears in the beautiful, amber eyes, Seto frowned deeper, and felt a pang in his heart.

"Hold your head up, Katsuya. You are far better than those people, don't let them humiliate you. Be proud of who you are." He smirked and added in such a low voice that only Jou could hear him. "Besides, none of them are even half as good as you in bed."

Jou's head snapped up, and he blushed even deeper. But he also smirked, and chuckled lowly. "Yeah, guess ye'r right, Seto. And I'm prettier too."

"I'll agree to that..." Seto mumbled, and glared viciously at the people around them. They cowered again in their seats, and hid behind menus to escape his vicious glares.

The waiter stopped behind a man, and cleared his throat. "Mr Kaiba with...company is here, Mr Takao."

The man, obviously Mr Takao, turned around in his chair and smiled. He was a bald, half fat man with black eyes. His whole appearance gave away wealth and welfare. He wore a white costume with a blue tie, that looked very expensive.

"Mr Kaiba! Finally, we meet!" He said loudly, and rose to shake Seto's hand. The pale teenager took the hand and shook it slowly.

"Hello, Mr Takao."

"Oh, call me Hugo, Seto!"

"...I'd rather not." Seto said stiffly, and pulled away his hand. Jou almost laughed at the stunned expression on Takao's face, but kept his face in check.

After all, these guys' shoelaces were more worth than his old apartment.

The old man soon regained his composure, and smiled yet again. "Of course, Mr Kaiba." Then he looked at Jou, his face loosing it's happy look. "You, boy! Go fetch us some wine!"

Jou blinked dumbly, and stared at the man. "Huh? Wine?"

Takao nodded impatiently. "Yes, wine. What sort of service is it at this place, do they let anyone work here these days?!"

Then it clicked in Jou's head.

The guy though he was a waiter!

Before Jou could tell Takao who he was, Seto decided to speak again. His eyes were very cold when he talked. "This is a friend of mine, and my company for the evening."

Mr Takao flinched, and looked at Seto, and then on Jou again. The black eyes widened, and a apologetic smile appeared on his face. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry, I thought...will you accept my apologizes, Mr..."

"Jounouchi." Jou said quickly, and smiled politely. "Katsuya Jounouchi. And yes, it's alright, sir. I'm not offended."

Takao smiled relieved, and shook Jou's hand too. Then he turned to the table to introduce the others.

Mrs Takao, or Nancy, was an elderly woman with. obviously coloured, red hair, and with too much make-up. She looked like she was in her early fifties, but tried to hide it. The result wasn't a good one, she looked like a clown, in Jou's expert opinion. But she still looked rich, wearing dozens of jewelleries and an expensive-looking dress.

The Takaos' son, Tom, was twenty years old, and looked...good to say the least. His hair was thick and black, cut in a long, and stylish fashion. His eyes were black, and he wore a very handsome and charming smile, accompanied with a well-trained body. He was, all in all, very handsome(though nothing compared to Seto, of course). He wore the same type of tux as his father, but with a black tie.

And then, there was Ms Takao, the daughter, Louisa. Eighteen years old, with black hair that was long and wavy, reaching far below her shoulders. Her eyes were blue, and sparkled when she smiled, to show perfect, white teeth. Her body was also perfect, with the right curves, and her skin pale as porcelain. And she wore a beautiful, blue dress without sleeves.

She looked stunning.

They were now offered seats, and Jou couldn't have been more pleased. He sat on one of the long ends, to the right of Seto. Opposite him sat Tom, and next to Tom sat Louisa. At the short ends sat Mr and Mrs Takao.

"So, Mr. Kaiba, how is Mokuba?" Asked Nancy, with a polite smile. Her voice was smooth as silk, and sent shivers down Jou's spine. And not pleasant shivers, to say the least.

Seto didn't respond to the smile. "He's fine. Not sick, and doing fine in school."

"Good, good..." Nancy said, and started to play with the pearls around her thin neck. "Why didn't he come with you?"

The CEO watched her intensely. Why all the questions about Mokuba? "He's at a friend's house. And he has school tomorrow, so he needs to be in bed by nine."

Jou blinked. They were going to be there longer than two hours?! Damn, over two hours of complete bore...

Fortunately, the waiter reappeared again, and gave them their menus. When he gave Jou his, he gave him a degrading sneer, and dropped the menu into his lap. Jou looked at him weirdly, and then sighed. He didn't like this place, everyone was so damn snobby, and looked at him weirdly...well, he would at least get food...

Then he remembered that he didn't have any money.

He groaned quietly, and sighed. Seto looked at him with a risen eyebrow. "What's the matter, Katsuya?"

Jou blushed, and whispered so only Seto could hear. "Seto, I-I don' have any money..."

Seto smirked. "That's all? I'll pay for you, silly pup."

"But, Seto..." Jou protested, but Seto cut him off.

"No buts, puppy. I'll pay." Then he smirked again. "Besides, you can repay me later when we get home..." He winked, making Jou blush a little.

"Oh, shuddup..." The blond mumbled, and looked down on the menu. His eyes widened even more, and he swallowed heavily. "Um, Seto?"

"Hn?" Seto said quietly, and flipped the page of his menu.

"...this is in French."

Seto blinked. He hadn't really thought about that, seeing that he spoke French fluently. "Well, I'll order for you then. What do you want?"

Jou blushed behind his menu. "Seto, seein' tha' I can't read this menu, I don' know what there is in here..."

Seto could have punched himself for his stupidity. Then he sighed, and smiled to Jou. "Don't worry, Katsu. I'll order for you anyway." He smirked teasingly. "You'll probably eat anything anyway, the dog you are."

If they hadn't been at a public restaurant, Jou would have jumped on Seto and beaten the crap out of him. Or kissed him. Or tickled him until he prayed for mercy.

"Seto, if ya order me snails or somethin' like tha', I'll kick yer ass when we get home..." Jou growled to him, and then pretended to read the menu. Seto simply chuckled.

He was actually thinking oysters. (1)

Soon, the same snobby waiter came back, to take their orders. To Jou's dismay, they all spoke in French. First Mr Takao ordered, then Louisa, Tom, Mrs Takao...

" _And you, Mr Jounouchi? What do you want?_" The waiter asked in French, with a very snide sneer. He probably knew that Jou could not possibly know a single word of French. Jou blinked, and blushed brightly, seeing that he had no idea of what the man said.

Seto spoke up, glaring at the waiter. "He'll have number five. And so will I." This, he said in Japanese, showing that he had no interest in hearing the waiter brag with his French skills. The waiter got a slightly disappointed look on his face, but left without any further remarks.

"Ehm, Seto?" Jou whispered to the brunet.

"Hn?" Seto answered, sipping at his wine.

"...what exactly did ya order?"

A sly smirk appeared at Seto's face. "You'll see, pup. Nothing you won't enjoy, I can assure."

Jou glared, and was about to say something more, when Louisa spoke. "Mr Jounouchi, how do you and Seto know each other?" Damn, even her voice was perfect, soft and sweet.

Wait a minute.

Seto? That girl called Kaiba, Seto already? The first time they met? Weird. And Seto also looked a little shocked, because his eyebrows were risen at the girl.

Before Jou could answer to the question, Seto did. "We go to the same school, and became friends there."

Louisa nodded, and smiled politely. "Oh, I see. How nice." Somehow, Jou felt a slight tinge of sarcasm in the girl's voice. But he could have imagined it.

Mr Takao now decided to turn his interest to Jou, and smiled broadly too him. "So, Katsuya...is it alright if I call you Katsuya?" Jou nodded, and Mr Takao continued. "Ah, good. Well, what sort of company do you own?"

Jou blinked, and looked at the smiling man with surprise. "Wha'? Company? Now, wait a second..." He stuttered.

Once again, Seto helped Katsuya. "Mr Takao, Jou doesn't own any company. He's not a working associate, he's a friend."

Mr Takao blinked, and the looked at Jou with that apologetic look on his face yet again. "Oh, damn! I sure know how to embarrass myself, don't I? I'm sorry, Mr Jounouchi, truly I am."

Jou smiled softly, and just shook his head. "Don' worry, sir. Ya couldn' possibly know tha'..."

He was rudely interrupted by Nancy, who, for the first time that evening seemed to notice him. She narrowed her eyes at him, and rose one eyebrow. "You do not own any company? Then what do you do?"

Jou scratched the back of his head nervously, feeling uncomfortable under the woman's intense gaze. "Err...I go to school, an' work at a pizzeria at the weekends..."

"You...work on a pizzeria?" Louisa asked, with a surprised look on her pretty face.

Jou nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...N-Napolia. Pizzeria Napolia..."

"Oh. That's...original." The girl said, and gave him a very judging look, before drinking some of her wine.

Jou had changed his mind. He didn't like this girl one bit. Good looking, maybe, but a snob none the less...

Seto glared at the girl, before turning to Mr Takao. "Mr Takao, I believe that you summoned

me here to discuss some form of offer..."

"After the dinner, Kaiba! You can't discuss things like these on an empty stomach!" The man sad loudly, and grinned at Seto, only to receive a cold glare from the brunet.

Luckily, the food soon arrived, along with more wine. Jou waited excitedly for his meal, anxious to see what Seto had ordered for them.

A plate of steaming spaghetti Bolognese was put down in front of Seto and Jou, and spread a wonderful smell to said blond. He looked at the food, and then he looked on Seto. The brunet leaned in to his ear, and mumbled; "Told you that it would be something good, didn't I?"

Jou smiled at Seto. "Thanks, Seto." He said, with genuine thankfulness. Seto simply flashed him one of his rare, but very true, smiles, and turned to his food. They ate of their food, while politely talking about random things, like the weather and sometimes about stocks.

About two hours later, all the food was eaten, including the dessert. And Jou kept back his fourth yawn of the evening. These people were so _boring!_ Even Seto seemed boring at the time, though he knew that his boyfriend only agreed on talking about those boring things to not fall into a bad status. But still, so very boring-

What was that?! Something had touched Jou's foot, only barely brushing it, but still! Jou threw a quick glance at the others, and then leaned backwards slightly, to be able to look under the table discretely. It was nothing unusual there, only feet.

Jou sat back up, and looked around himself. None of the people around the table seemed to have noticed Jou's action, which made the blond relived. It would have been embarrassing to explain it to them...

An elbow brushed against his right side, and he looked to the direction of the elbow. Seto were watching him with a risen eyebrow, and curious facial expression.

"What are you doing?" Seto whispered with a risen eyebrow.

Jou grinned sheepishly. "Um...I felt something on my foot, so I jus' checked what it was..."

Seto blinked. "Oh...so what was it then?"

"Don' know...there were only a bunch of feet under the table, nothin' unusual-" Jou stopped himself upon feeling the brush against his foot again, though this time longer, and less accidental. "There it was again!" He said, and pulled his foot backwards to escape the foreign touch.

The brunet frowned. He knew it couldn't be rats, or anything of the like. It was a fancy restaurant, after all. The only thing it could have been was one of the others feet. That thought calmed Seto down, and he smiled to Jou. He was about to tell the other boy of his discovery, when Tom spoke up for the first time that evening.

"Katsuya, may I ask you something?" His voice was smooth and deep, and Jou was sure that every girl he met melted when he spoke.

Jou nodded, and smiled. "Sure thing. Shoot." Seto frowned upon hearing the friendly tone in Jou's voice, and such a sweet smile on his lips. He didn't want his puppy to speak to Tom like that, seeing that the man was quite good-looking.

Jealous? Seto? No...

Tom smiled too, and leaned a bit closer to Jou over the table. His blue eyes were sparkling in a mischievous way. "Does such a pretty thing as yourself have a boyfriend?"

The question startled Jou and he blinked several times. None of the others around the table reacted to Tom's question, though. They were used to it, Tom asked almost every pretty-looking person, both girls and boys, if he could take them out on dates.

But Seto, on the other hand, fumed. How dared he, how _dared_ he to ask Jou something like that? Jou was his, only his!

Possessive? Seto? No...

"W-What?" Jou stuttered, and blushed to a faint, red colour. "I-If I have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." Tom said, and smiled even wider. "Well, do you? If you don't, then I would like to maybe, take you out sometime." He winked to Jou, and the blond blushed even deeper. He glanced at Seto, and then back to Tom again.

Seto was staring at Tom with narrowed eyes. His blue orbs shot lightning, and if looks could kill, the handsome man would have been dead as Napoleon. Did he just ask Jou out? On a date? Seto's Jou?!

Angry? Seto? Hell yes!

Jou glanced at Seto, and felt his heart jump at the furious look on his face, and the way he squeezed a spoon so tight that it was sure to be marks left of his hands. Jou knew from old experience that Seto was very possessive, and also very easily got jealous. Not a good mix.

The last guy that had given Jou some interested looks, was a clerk in a clothes-shop. The man had pointed out how good Jou's ass looked in a pair of jeans, and had even pinched his ass to prove his point. And Seto hadn't taken that all too easy.

The next thing Jou knew, the clerk was holding his bleeding nose, lying on the floor, and Seto was pulling him out of the shop, mumbling something incoherent of; 'never buying clothes here again.'

Deciding to calm him down a bit, seeing that he didn't want a repeat of the shop-accident, Jou put his hand on Seto's knee, causing the brunet to jerk and look at him.

Jou gave him a small, reassuring smile, and then turned to Tom with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I'm already taken."

Tom chuckled, and leaned over the table to touch Jou's hand that rested on the table. "Aw, come on. Just one date, sweetheart." He smiled flirtingly, and caressed the back of Jou's hand softly, while Seto's eyes darkened and narrowed to slits.

Jou pulled away his hand quickly. "No. I don't think so."

"But, Katsuya-"

"He said no." Seto hissed, and glared at Tom. His temper had finally gotten the best out of him, together with jealousy and possessiveness. No one flirted with his puppy. No one!

"Since when did you decide for Katsuya, Mr Kaiba?" Tom snarled, and glared at Seto. The glare was responded with a more fierce one from Seto. His usually ice-cold blue eyes were now close to black and vicious looking.

"I don't. But he said 'no' two times already. Isn't that enough, or are you deaf?"

"I beg you pardon?!"

"Ah, deaf I see..."

Seto smirked when the man started to glare harder at him.

Before the two men could continue, Mr Takao spoke up. "Tom! Behave yourself, where are your manners? If a person says no, you don't keep on asking like that." Jou felt relieved. "At least not until you are alone and fully can use your ability of convincing." Takao smiled pointedly to Tom, who smiled back.

Jou almost fainted.

Seto glanced at Jou, and saw how pale he was. The amber eyes were wide and looked glazed over. The brunet immediately got worried, and he put a hand on Jou's shoulder. "Katsuya? Are you alright?"

Jou snapped out of his near-faint experience, and blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry, Seto." He smiled reassuringly, and then looked down on his empty bowl, where ice- cream once had been.

Seto looked at Jou for a while, before turning back to Mr Takao. "Well, I think that me and my company soon have to leave. Mokuba will be worried. So, if you want to discuss that offer, you better talk now-" The brunet was interrupted once again, though this time not of Mr Takao.

No, it was the loud crash only one foot away from him.

Seto snapped his head to the side, and was greeted with an unwelcome sight.

Jou was sitting with eyes wide and an expression of complete and utter shock. And his whole upper body and head was covered with some sort of soup. His hair clung to his face, and his costume clung to his body. Luckily, if you could say that, it was cold soup, so he didn't burn.

Jou looked devastated, and like he was about to cry in any second.

The waiter, the same that had been so rude to Jou, was standing next to Jou, with an empty bowl of soup in his hands. A look of fake-surprise was on his face, and he bowed slightly. "Oh my God, I am so sorry! I just slipped, and...oh, look at this mess!"

Now, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, had had it.

Seto's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he rose. "You! What is your name?"

The waiter turned to Seto, and flinched at the lethal look in his eyes. "Pierre...Pierre Bordeaux, Monsieur."

Seto smirked. "Good. Now that I know that..." The CEO picked up his cell-phone and hit a number quickly. "Hello, is this Mr Hanesaki? The owner of 'La Bleu Mere'? ...good. I want to ask you for a favour..." He smirked towards the waiter. "...would you be so kind to fire a man called Pierre Bordeaux? I find him to be unfitting for the job as a waiter..." He paused, and then nodded. "Thank you. Oh no, that won't be necessary. I'll tell him myself. Good bye."

And Seto hung up. With a evil and menacing smirk, he looked at the petrified waiter. "Mr Bordeaux, I have a message from your boss: You are fired." Then, the CEO turned to Jou and pulled him up to his feet. Jou was blushing madly, and looked like he wanted to disappear in a hole in the ground.

"Katsuya? Are you alright?" Seto asked with concern.

Jou looked up, with eyes filled to the brim with tears, and nodded. "Y-Yeah...I'm fine..." Then he dried away some soup from his face. "At least physically." He mumbled, and looked down again.

Seto's eyes softened, and he took Jou's arm in his hand. "Come on, Jou. Lets go home and get you cleaned up, okay?"

His words seemed to shock the Takao family. "But, Mr Kaiba!" Nancy shrieked, making Seto wince inwardly at the piercing tone. "What about the offer we were here to discuss?"

"Yes, Seto! It is important!" Mr Takao rumbled, and looked quite desperate.

Seto looked at them in a cold and superior way. "Well, if it was so important you should have started to talk about it earlier this evening, Mr Takao. We'll have to talk later." He led Jou towards the exit, but stopped and turned his head back for a second, narrowing his eyes. "And don't call me Seto."

With those parting words, Seto pulled Jou out through the door.

**Kaiba Mansion**

**23:00**

At the minute they got home from the disastrous dinner, Jou ran up to the showers without saying one more word. And there he stayed until Seto suspected that he had drowned in the bathtub. But he hadn't, luckily, so he came out when Seto knocked to check if he was alright. His whole expression showed emptiness, and no other emotion.

Jou now sat and dried his hair quietly with a towel, while Seto sat next to him with an angry facial expression. The CEO was beyond pissed.

First, he got denied a night alone with Jou. Then, he had to endure more than three hours of complete bore with some old man and his family. And then, that damn Tom guy had the dignity to flirt with Jou, his Jou! And then, that fucking waiter...Seto growled a little.

The evening couldn't have been worse.

Seto was pulled out of his inner cursing of the evening by Jou's soft and very sad voice. "I embarrassed you, didn' I?"

Seto snapped his head in the blonde's direction. Jou's amber eyes stared down onto the towel in his hands, and he looked genuinely sad.

The CEO's heart melted, and all anger washed away to be replaced with the love and care he felt for Jou. His eyes softened, and he put a hand on Jou's cheek. "I would never be ashamed of you, pup."

Jou refused to look at him. "I shouldn' have come, Seto. Everyone in tha' restaurant saw how out of place I was, and...and...I don' belong in your world, Seto. You are a hundred leagues ahead of me." The blond sobbed softly, and a tear ran down his cheek.

Seto felt his heart brake at the heartbroken expression on Jou's face. He pulled Jou close to himself, and embraced him tightly. "Don't say that, Katsu..." He kissed the top of his head. "...because it is so far from the truth."

Jou shook in his arms, and he tried to pull away. "But it's true, Seto! I...I can never deserve a boyfriend like you! You are so perfect and I...I'm just...me."

Seto pulled away, but only so he could look Jou in the eye. When the blond tried to look down and escape his gaze, Seto put his hand under his chin, gently making him look him in the eye. He kissed the shaking boy on the lips softly, only barely brushing their lips together. Then he spoke with a soft voice.

"Katsuya, you are everything I could ever dream of. You are you, that's true. Not rich, not famous, just you. And I wouldn't have it any other way. You are the one I fell in love with, and that's all I want. All I want is my foolish, sweet and naive little puppy."

Jou gaped at him, and Seto chuckled. "I love you, my little puppy-dog." And the brunet kissed him tenderly, but still with burning passion.

Jou happily complied, and they kissed for minutes, hours, or maybe eternities. Neither of the boy's cared, as long as the other one was there to care for them. In that moment, the lovers were certain that their relationship would be able to withstand anything.

And who are we to disagree?

**The End**

(1) Oysters…you know, makes you all hot and horny? (can't imagine WHY though…it looks disgusting! )

Okay…so yeah, another oneshot…this was kinda old, I wrote it, like, three years ago…so yeah, if it sucks, you know why. XD

Anyway…please, do review and tell me what you though! I love to hear all of your opinions:D

So yeah…see ya!

-The Blonde Midget


End file.
